There were 3 of them
by 2002mitsu
Summary: Not exactly story of deathly hallows.


_There were 3 of them in the beginning._

* * *

\- Boy! Return these things to their owners!

\- But Ms. Colt! They wanted to hit me! - he was telling truth.

* * *

\- You and your worthless mother! If I only knew you were some sort of devils I would never, listen, never come near her! And now I am stuck with another... - he was talking and talking, but boy never answered.

* * *

\- Freak! Dudykinss told us what you did in school! We told you to stop your freakishness, didn't we? Go to your cupboard!

\- Yes, aunt Petunia - he just did what they wanted him to.

* * *

_And then they met Death_.

* * *

_First one wanted power_.

\- Magic? So this what I can do... This is magic? - he asked in awe

\- And what can you do?

\- Plenty of things. And you are wizard too?

\- Yes

\- Prove it. - One moment later his dresser stood in flames. Boy looked hungrily at wand in old men's hand.

\- Where can I get something like it?

\- We will talk about it later, _alright_? Now I need to go.

\- Wait! You said Wizards need wands, right? I want one too. I would love if it was powerfull one!

\- Then next time I will show you Street where you can find one. And you will have your power. But now I must _go_.

* * *

_Second one wanted to see his beloved one._

\- What happened, kid?

\- They...they laugh at me, because I don't have clothes good enough, and, and my books are already worn out and and!...

\- My, my. But it isn't the worst part, right?

\- No! Because... because! If, if my mother was still alive it would never happened! It's just not fair! My mother was was good! Why Potter's mother didn't died? I want to talk to mum!

\- Well, boy it will be ok, alright? You have your memories. As long as you live, see them and remember them, she will never be far. Just _never_ stop thinking about these memories. Then you will see dead ones. Sorry, but now I must go, boy.

* * *

_Third wanted something what would hide him._

\- My boy, what happened?

\- I can't talk about it. They would be mad at me again.

\- Did "they" attacked you?

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- Does it matter? I can't do anything about it.

\- Well... But what if you could? Would you like strength to beat them like they did to you?

\- No! That would be stuuupid. If I could... Then I think I would hide in some place far, far away. You're nice. Would you come with me?- odd men looked at him surprised and smiled.

\- I would love to.

\- But this is only dream, so, well. I must go because my aunt will be mad at me.

* * *

_Death tried to lure them into their own madness._

* * *

_The oldest brother always kept his wand with him_

\- I just need more power! Death? No I am more powerfull! I will live forever. I need more horkruxes... Yes... More horkruxes and more power!

* * *

_The second lived, but he only thought about dead ones._

\- Lily, you are such good friend even my mom was so happy to meet you! But that Potter once again came to Hogwarts, he is so arrogant! Why must I teach James Potter potions?

* * *

_The third one became unstable_.

\- It is my fault. If I wouldn't be alive then they would be. Cedric, Sirius, Professor... I am so sorry... No this isn't my fault... But if I was dead... I need to hide. To run somewhere. Somewhere far, far away. No! I can't. I can't. I can't.

* * *

_And first one lost his soul._

_And second one lost his mind._

_And third one lost his innocence._

_But third one once again became himself._

_But second one, after years, understood and tried to forget, at least something..._

_But first were entirely lost._

* * *

_In the beginning there were three of them. Three abused and unloved children. Then they met Death and became someone different._

_And then they died._

* * *

_First one died because of his power_

\- You won't hurt anyone anymore!

_Second one died for his beloved dead._

\- Your eyes are the same as her...

_And third one greeted Death as old friend._

\- Hello, Profesor.

* * *

_There were three of them. They suffered a lot. Neither first or second one escaped from Death machinations. But third one never even tried._

\- So you came back, my boy?

\- Oh, Professor! I... I didn't saw you...

\- It is sad how invisibility destroyed your eyesight.

\- Ymm...

\- Don't worry my boy, everyone would come back to see thing they desire. And you never saw your parents, right? It's nothing bad. To see them all you have to do is come here.

\- Mmm... Yes, Professor, but... It isn't exactly like that...

\- It's not? - he asked surprised

\- No, I just... Well... Here I am calm and they don't seem upset at me and and... here no one is looking at me like at some sort of strange animal in zoo...

\- So you... Just want to hide?-men asked remembering something

\- Yea, something like that. But Professor, you may be calm, because I know I can't hide all my life. - he smiled sheepishly. Men seemed to change his mind about something.

\- This mirror is dangerous, my boy. Don't look for it again. Tomorrow this mirror will be somewhere else.

\- Oh. Alright Professor Dumbledore. Goodnight.


End file.
